Mr. Swackhammer
Mr. Swackhammer is a character from the Warner Bros. Studios film Space Jam. About him Mr. Swackhammer is a short and obese green alien with blue spots, purple lips, yellow eyes with lavender irises, and pointy ears, who wears a pink shirt, a magenta suit, a red rose on his suit, and blue sandals. He is the short-tempered, greedy, arrogant, self-centered, cruel, desperate, abusive, manipulative, extremely destructive, sinister, immoral, conceited, persuasive, argumentative, selfish, very vituperative, opprobrious, nasty, and evil owner of the intergalactic amusement park, Moron Mountain. His most contemptible and outrageous plan was when he made the MonStars win the basketball game by any means necessary. Friends Night Terror, Andross Oikonny, Pigma Dengar, Redondo Nerdluck, Roxanne Nerdluck, Ken Fourth, Libby Chessler, Venessa Irken, Raleigh the frog, Muggshot the bulldog, Mz. Ruby the alligator, Dr. M the mandrill, Arpeggio the parrot, Neyla the Bengal tiger, Miss Decibel the elephant, General Tsao the rooster, Penelope the mouse, Dr. Neo Cortex, Dark Ren, Dark Stimpy, Pimon the meerkat, Tumbaa the warthog, Mr. Crosspatch, Mr. Rude, Mr. Uppity, Mr. Hypocrite, Revenge Bump, Little Miss Selfish, Little Miss Proper, Madame Mal-eleve, Mr. Disaster, Mr. Evil, Mr. Shadow, Bowser Koopa, Donkey Kong, Tatanga, Waluigi, Ganondorf Dragmire, Lord Zedd, Goldar, Finster, Scorpina, Divatox, Oroku Saki/The Shredder, Yukio Sekora, Captain Filch, Manon, Amasa, Demoness, Burne Thompson, Vernon Fenwick, Queen Beryl, the unfair and selfish school teacher, the youth club bullies, the Twitter cyberbully, the MSN cyberbully, the Facebook cyberbully, Dr. Lovekill, MJ, The Joker, Dr. Wiz, M. Bison, Balrog, Sagat, Birdie, Gill, Urien, Twelve, Sektor, Sheeva, Tanya, Mileena, Skarlet, Reptile, Kano, Shang Tsung, Shao Kahn, Shinnok, HIM, Fuzzy Lumpkins, Mojo Jojo, Princess Morbucks, Discord, King Pig, Dr. Ivo "Eggman" Robotnik, Alexis, Condor, Justin Bieber, Gulcheria the wicked witch of the west, Evermean the wicked witch of the east, Metallix, Banana, Durian, Nut, Bolt, Washer, Cogrush, Cavalwar, Lauriette the ladybug, Leena the ladybug, Lola the ladybug, Wario, The Mask, Jessica the D.U.M.P. agent, Daegon, Quan Chi, Little Miss Ruthless, Vonnie the bunny, Nega Sans, Nega Papyrus, Alan/Green Ice (sometimes), and Sasha Winchester/Dark Heart Enemies Prince Ulrich, Prince Xander, Sunshine Nerdluck, Mango Nerdluck, Cherish Nerdluck, Razz Nerdluck, Meekinya Nerdluck, Lime Nerdluck, Lalaine Nerdluck, Bluu Nerdluck, Libby Nerdluck, Raisin Nerdluck, Chester Nerdluck, Lydia Nerdluck, Blades Nerdluck, Leaf Nerdluck, Spark Nerdluck, Vino Nerdluck, Vina Nerdluck, Ren Nerdluck, Remmy Nerdluck, Ivan Nerdluck, Dazy Nerdluck, Finoki Nerdluck, Sprinkles Nerdluck, Sparkles Nerdluck, Puff Nerdluck, Poof Nerdluck, Nutty Nerdluck, Candy Nerdluck, Luca Nerdluck, Jax Nerdluck, Chita Cheetah, Maya Ringtail, Aaliyah Bianka Denlisen, Delia Brenda Knightley, Lauralei Emily Chameleon, Priscilla Cheyanne Bacon, Laurelyn Fourth, Liziya Iguana, Ralph Haydn Kleinenberg, Rigel Deylen, Mark Fourth, Melissa Deylen, Fox McCloud, Peppy Hare, Slippy Toad, Falco Lombardi, Krystal, Katt Monroe, Bill Grey, Miyu Lynx, Fay Spaniel, Wolf O'Donnell, Leon Powalski, Panther Caroso, Rita LaShette, Fara Phoenix, Andrew Oikonny, Dash Bowman, Adam Montcrief, Robert Wilson, Michael Thompson, Bradley, Wendy, Janet Hillhurst, Steven, Laurie, George Winslow, Zachary Morris, Samuel "Screech" Powers, Albert Clifford Slater, Michael Gonzalez, Nicole Coleman, Kelly Kapowski, Jessica Myrtle Spano, Lisa Turtle, Violet Anne Bickerstaff, Tori Scott, Stacey Carosi, Kristin Amanda Thomas, Mary Anne Spier, Dawn Read Schafer, Anastasia Elizabeth McGill, Claudia Lynn Kishi, Mallory Pike, Jessica Davis Ramsey, Abigail Stevenson, Anna Stevenson, Logan Bruno, Shannon Louisa Kilbourne, Sabrina Spellman, Harvey Kinkle, Connor Irken, Aqua Cora Irken, Krystle Irken, Zile Irken, Hinoki Irken, Hinokia Irken, Stanley Irken, Karena the taputian, Zelda the poskyian, Sly Cooper the raccoon, Carmelita Fox, Bentley the box turtle, Murray the hippopotamus, Jing King the panda, Mahri Loraine Yak, Crash Bandicoot, Crunch Bandicoot, Coco Bandicoot, Tawna Bandicoot, Tiny Tiger, Nitrus Brio, Nitro Gin, Komodo Joe, Komodo Moe, Ren Höek, Stimpson J. Cat, Pumbaa the warthog, Bampuu the warthog, Rosebud the warthog, Shala the warthog, Pika the warthog, Pongaa the warthog, Timon the meerkat, Fred the meerkat, Monti the meerkat, Tatiana the meerkat, Lulu the meerkat, Kataka the meerkat, Tesma the meerkat, Mr. Happy, Mr. Funny, Mr. Grumpy, Mr. Nosey, Mr. Noisy, Mr. Chatterbox, Mr. Topsy-Turvy, Mr. Small, Mr. Mischief, Mr. Tickle, Mr. Scatterbrain, Mr. Stubborn, Mr. Bump, Mr. Unbirthday, Mr. Colorful, Mr. Stupid, Mr. Muddle, Little Miss Whoops, Little Miss Calamity, Little Miss Stubborn, Little Miss Scatterbrain, Little Miss Naughty, Little Miss Tiny, Little Miss Contrary, Little Miss Helpful, Little Miss Chatterbox, Little Miss Loud, Little Miss Curious, Little Miss Small, Little Miss Fangirl, Little Miss Fortune, Little Miss Independent, Little Miss Hug, Nosekina, Noisettia, Pipsquirtia, Goldie, Maci, Jordan, Mario, Luigi, Princess Daisy Petals, Yoshi, Link, Princess Zelda Harkinian, Jason Lee Scott, Billy Cranston, Zack Taylor, Tommy Oliver, Trini Kwan, Kimberly Hart, Alpha 5, Zordon, Splinter Hamato, Leonardo Turtle, Donatello Turtle, Raphael Turtle, Michaelangelo Turtle, Arnold Casey Jones, Krang, Bebop, Rocksteady, Venus De Milo, Ramona Lisa Jones, Micansana Dini, Rosita Friez, Marai Tjeersma, April Harriet O'Neil, Irma Langinstein, Amy Mizuno, Hotaru Tomoe, Raye Hino, Minako Aino, the fairy godmother, Supergirl, Catgirl, Princess Diversity, Purple Rain, Batman, Super Ryan, Mini-Me, Blue Lantern, Dr. DJ, Black Orchid, Ryu, Guy, Zangief, Edmond Honda, Guile, Charlie Nash, Dee Jay, Dhalsim, Necro, Chun-Li Xiang, Cammy White, Poison, Liu Kang, Kung Lao, Cyrax, Kurtis Stryker, Hanzo Hasashi, Bi-Han, Kuai Liang, Johnny Cage, Jackson "Jax" Briggs, Ashrah, Sonya Blade, Kitana, Jade, Sindel, Blossom, Bubbles, Buttercup, Bunny, Butterfly, Twilight Sparkle, Rarity, Applejack, Rainbow Dash, Fluttershy, Pinkamena Diane Pie, Terence, Red, Bomb, Hal, Chuck, Matilda, Stella, Sonic the hedgehog, Sonia the hedgehog, Manic the hedgehog, Amy Rose the hedgehog, Miles "Tails" Prower, Knuckles the echidna, Shade the echidna, Tikal the echidna, Elsa the snow queen, Homestar Runner, Old-timey Marzipan, Homsar, Marpan, the cheat, Foxface, Ash Ketchum, Misty Waterflower, Brock Harrison, Tracey Sketchit, May Yura, Max Yura, Dawn, Iris, Cilan, Clemont, Bonnie, Serena, Alexa, Todd Snap, Ritchie, James Morgan, Jessie Avalon, Dorothy Gale, Scarecrow, Tin Man, Lion, Glinda the good witch of the north, Addaperle the good witch of the south, James Goodwin the wizard of Oz, Toriel Dremurr, Undyne the undina fish, Asgore Dreemurr, Alphys, Blueberry Sans, Carrot Papyrus, Comic the skeleton, Tempus the skeleton, Emma Bunton/Baby Spice, Geri Halliwell/Ginger Spice, Melanie Brown/Scary Spice, Victoria Beckham/Posh Spice, Melanie Chisholm/Sporty Spice, Chester Bennington, ‎Mike Shinoda, Goop the gaboonie, Yanpookie the gaboonie, Art the raccoon, Gum the squirrel, King Rainbow, Queen Heart, Prince Starlow, Princess Starina, Peach, Cherry, Apple, Strawberry, Passion Fruit, Lemon, Lime, Aquesio, Pineapple, Pear, Patch the badger, Boomer the fox, Cinnamon, Piano, Drum, Trumpet, Saxophone, Trombone, Harp, Violin, Electric Guitar, Symphonia the grand fairy, Metallina, Superbot, Valentina, Mrs. Riceinton, Madorah, Katheryn the caterpillar, Gérard the grasshopper, Peach Elizabeth Patricia Toadstool, Rita Bandora Repulsa, Jennifer Fields, Taven, Freddie Mercury, Little Miss Sexy, Lola Bunny, Sans the skeleton, Papyrus the skeleton, Adam Hughes, and Sabrina Roberts-Trujillo Role in Sabrina1985's headcanon In Sabrina1985's headcanon, Mr. Swackhammer is the husband of Mrs. Swackhammer, and father of twins: a daughter named Jerica and a son named Joshua. He absolutely loves Jerica and spoils her rotten because her personality is just like his because she is very evil, power hungry, sadistic, obnoxious, rude, selfish, snobbish, cruel, cold-hearted, greedy, indifferent, and callous. On the other hand, he rejects and despises Joshua who he believes is nothing more than a burden in his life because he is very nice, friendly, kind-hearted, caring, gentle, sympathetic, polite, good-hearted, fun loving, bubbly, happy, willing to make friends with anyone, loves others and puts them ahead of himself, is always up for a laugh, and warmly welcomes every friend of his to stay as long as they want in his apartment as guests. Mr. Swackhammer met the mad scientist Andross Oikonny when an apocalyptic demon named Night Terror attempted to destroy the planet Earth in the form of kidnapping heroic characters from a variety of various fictional universes by hoping to transform them into demonic creatures that are the same species as him, and let the villains rule the world permanantly. Even though, the two former bosses had an initial dislike of one another at first, the two of them found themselves swapping stories of their evil plans for their home fandoms: Mr. Swackhammer wanted the Looney Tunes as Moron Mountain's new attractions, while Andross desired to destroy the Lylat System and rule a new galaxy under his name. And so, the two villains teamed up and decided to co-own both Moron Mountain and Venom, instead of competing with each other to see who is the better villain, and Night Terror gave them a magical key which will allow them to rule the Space Jam and Star Fox portions of the fandoms. Mr. Swackhammer and Andross made a deal with each other as part of their newly-created co-ownership of Moron Mountain and Venom, the deal was if the Star Beanie team were Moron Mountain's new attractions, the Nerdlucks could become a part of Venom's army and attack Corneria's army. They decided they would pay their employees millions and millions of dollars, which was more money than the Cornerian army was paid! The villainous bosses got to work and had set a cleverly disguised trap to capture the Star Beanie team by hiding a warp tile in Sector Z, which warped them from Lylat to Moron Mountain. After the Cornerian mercinaries had arrived on Moron Mountain, the evil bosses revealed their plan, which was really a plot to kidnap and enslave the Star Beanie team and the Nerdlucks to make both groups work long hours without a lunch break in between, so Night Terror could attempt to turn them into demons. However, the tables were turned, because the Nerdlucks decided to help the Star Beanie team save Corneria. The only Nerdluck who refused to help the Cornerian army was Redondo, because he liked the idea of his future rolling in cash! Redondo went see Mr. Swackhammer and Andross about working for them, so they hired him by bribing him with the promise of immense riches by handing him a black suitcase with filled with gold, jewels, and a million credit dollars, along with luxuries beyond his imagination including a fancy room for him to live in, and all the food he could eat. Category:Canon characters Category:Male characters Category:Characters with clothes Category:Alien races Category:Antagonists Category:Looney Tunes characters